


Claiming Blaise

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Draco feels the need to claim what is his.





	Claiming Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Blaise woke up slowly, his head pounding and his mouth dry. What was he doing in bed? He could remember sitting in the common room after dinner studying for Ancient Ruins but everything after that was a bit of a blur. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. Moving his hand to wipe his eyes, he tensed when he felt the fabric around his wrist.

 

“Sleeping beauty has finally woken up.”

 

Hearing the soft purr did not assuage his anxiety. In fact, it caused his body to stiffen, blunt nails digging into his palms. “Draco.”

 

“’Draco’”, the blond wizard imitated in a snide voice.

 

“What are you doing?” Blaise kept his voice low and calm, knowing well enough not to agitate the unpredictable man.

 

“I saw you.”

 

“Saw me what?” Blaise tugged at the material around his wrists, surprised that Draco hadn’t just used magic. Feeling the fabric rubbing his skin, he knew there would be marks when he was finally untied.

 

“If you keep struggling, you’ll start to bleed.” It was obvious from Draco’s pleased tone that he was hoping Blaise drew blood.

 

“Malfoy, damn it, untie me now.”

 

“No,” Draco said sharply. The bed dipped as he joined Blaise.

 

Trying not to show any fear, he remained still even when he felt something cool and sharp against his bare skin. He was not surprised to realize that he was naked, that fact causing his lips to thin into a scowl. “Draco, you don’t want to do this.”

 

“Actually, I think nothing would make me happier right now than doing this,” Draco said matter-of-factly. “I saw you tonight after dinner, Blaise. Talking to that Mudblood, touching and flirting, wanting to fuck.”

 

“You’re crazy. I was doing an Arithmancy assignment, you prat. Is that what this is about?”

 

“I saw it in your eyes,” Draco said. “You wanted to fuck. Wanted to push that worthless Mudblood against the floor and fuck that tight hole until you were coming so hard you couldn’t see.”

 

“Let me go.” Blaise’s voice was quiet and threatening as he pulled at the fabric tying him to the bed frame.

 

“Do you not remember what you are, Blaise? Sniffing around some Mudblood whore, wanting to fuck that rubbish. You’re a Pureblood!”

 

Blaise felt the blade pierce his skin, biting his lower lip as Draco cut a path down his chest. A wet tongue licked the wound, full lips enveloping his nipple as teeth bit hard. His breathing was growing more ragged as the knife dug into his smooth chest and abdomen. He pulled at the material, breathing out of his nose, his lips scowling as he blinked behind his blindfold.

 

“This is what you are,” Draco hissed as his mouth crashed down on his, tongue prodding his lips until he opened them. He could taste the coppery flavor of his own blood as Draco kissed him roughly. He groaned when he felt the blade slice his upper thigh, his teeth biting the tongue currently ravishing his mouth. Draco pulled back, laughing dryly. “You’re as worthless as that Mudblood you’re dying to fuck, aren’t you?”

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Really, Blaise. You’re being so redundant. I guess I shall have to find another use for that mouth of yours.”

 

Before he could threaten him again, he felt the bed shift as Draco straddled his face. He kept his mouth shut as the blond moved his balls over his lips and nose. When he felt long fingers curl around his cock, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Taking tentative licks, his tongue moved over the sensitive flesh as Draco changed positions.

 

“Lick my arse,” Draco demanded sharply, his grip tightening when Blaise licked at the cleft between his cheeks. With his hands bound, he was unable to spread the cheeks and reach his destination easily. Instead, his tongue licked and prodded until he found the pucker, poking the ring of muscles before slowly making its way into Draco’s arse.

 

He began to move his tongue, knowing exactly where to touch to have the blond whimpering with need. His fingers flexed as he fucked Draco with his mouth, the cuts on his chest and stomach stinging as the lithe wizard on top of him deliberately ran calloused fingers over the wounds. His body bucked up when wet lips wrapped around his cock. Draco began to suck his prick, licking and bobbing his head up and down.

 

Blaise could feel the soft blond hair touching his upper thighs as Draco took him deep into his throat, warm breath on his balls on each downward plunge. He began to lick in earnest, the tangy flavor of Draco on his tongue and lips as he stroked his arse. “You’re so fucking good with your tongue,” Draco moaned as he began to move against Blaise’s face.

 

He felt Draco’s cock rubbing against his chest, pre-come dripping onto his skin. Pulling his tongue out of the firm arse on top of him, he smirked. “And you’re a great little cocksucker, Draco. You like it, don’t you? Sucking my cock, licking my balls, lapping at my arse, tasting me in your mouth, feeling my cock buried balls deep inside your tight bum.”

 

“Didn’t say you could speak,” Draco muttered huskily. “Stop it, Blaise.”

 

“Stop what?” Blaise asked innocently, taking a long swipe of his lover’s arse. “I’m tied up, probably with my own school ties, completely at your mercy, love. The dorm is quiet so I know you’ve put a silencing charm up so you could sneak into my bed and have me fuck you so hard you can’t sit a broom for days. This isn‘t about that Mudblood Smith.”

 

“Don’t say his fucking name,” Draco hissed before swallowing his cock, teeth lightly scraping his skin in the way he loved. After all, what is pleasure without a bit of pain?

 

“Jealous, Draco?” Blaise taunted, firmly in control despite the ties around his wrists. “Think you might have competition? I do love those submissive blonds, don’t I? Do you think he’d get on his knees and eagerly suck my cock like you? I bet he’s a right fine cocksucker. Has the fullest lips and that long tongue. Heard he’s using it on Potty’s Mudblood, lapping at her like a cat with cream. Maybe they’d let me join them. I bet she’s a tight piece of arse. Know she’s got great tits and that mouth of hers must be good for something. Bet she sucks him like a pro before lying back and spreading those supple thighs and begging him to shag her rotten. She’s got him on a leash, but I bet I could get them both. Two eager little Mudblood pets. Why would I want you when I could have them?”

 

“Shut up. Just shut up!” Draco snarled, his fingers digging into the cut on his thigh. “You wouldn’t touch that bitch and he’d never give you what I do.”

 

“You’re right. This isn’t about Smith at all,” Blaise licked his balls before thrusting his tongue into his arse, curling it and pushing it in as deep as he could with his limited movement. When he pulled it out, he bit Draco’s cheek, rewarded with a soft moan from the blond currently sucking his cock and thrusting two fingers into his arse. “This is about you wanting me to fuck you. Poor wittle Dwaco, too scared to just ask for what he needs, what he craves, what he dreams about at night when he‘s wanking so hard the sheets are stained from his come. Tell me what you want, Draco.”

 

“No,” Draco stubbornly refused. He moved suddenly, his knee hitting Blaise’s mouth, crawling down his body before turning, straddling him again. “I’ll show you.”

 

Blaise grunted when he felt the tight ring of Draco’s muscles begin to slide down around his cock. Draco groaned as he was slowly penetrated, the head of his prick finally inside. Blaise pulled sharply against the fabric tying him, hating to be tied up, wanting to fuck the arrogant blond so hard he never tried this again. He was the one in control, had been since they were fourteen and Draco had knelt on the floor of the shower and sucked him off for the first time. He’d fucked him after a month of wanking and blowjobs, sending his slender body into the mattress with each thrust, feeling nothing so perfect as the tight muscles of Draco’s arse clenching around him.

 

In the three years since, he’d continued fucking Draco whenever he wanted, never having to ask. One look, a slight smirk, a nod of his head and Draco knew what he wanted, spreading his cheeks and begging for more from the first deep thrust. Once, when they’d been younger, Blaise had been on bottom, curious to see how it felt, and he’d liked it but he’d not liked allowing Draco to have that power over him nor had Draco wanted that control. No one knew about them yet many suspected. Nott gave Draco envious glares, Pansy gave him jealous scowls, but they neither confirmed nor denied the rumors. It was their business what went on behind the curtains of their beds.

 

It wasn’t surprising that Draco was jealous of sharing him with his Arithmancy partner. While Smith was rather attractive, Blaise had no interested in the obnoxious Hufflepuff, but Draco was very possessive even if he wasn’t the one who had the control in their relationship. However, as indulgent as Blaise tended to be in regards to his needy and handsome lover, he would not easily forgive being drugged, the most likely reason for his passing out after dinner and the headache he’d woken with, tied up, and cut by a spoiled brat who acted as if he were at risk of losing his favorite toy.

 

“Untie me, Draco,” Blaise said quietly, his hips raising and sending his cock further into the blond.

 

“Not yet.” Draco whimpered as he began to move. Rough palms rested on his chest as tight heat slowly enveloped his cock. He growled, bucking up, trying to free himself. Draco fucked himself on his cock for a dozen strokes before elegant fingers danced along the palm of his hands. The binds were loosened enough for him to pull himself free.

 

Blaise sat up, ripping the blindfold from his eyes. Their dark blue depths were gleaming, a dangerous air about him as he sneered at the blond currently watching him with a look of arousal and apprehension. Without saying a word, he moved gracefully, his large body pinning Draco to the bed, the seeker’s legs over his shoulders as he began to fuck him hard, not caring about hurting him. In and out, muscles clenching, trying to force him out even as Draco pushed against him, wanting more.

 

The scent of sex and sweat surrounded them, blood dripping from his wounds onto the pale flesh of his lover. His large hand gripped Draco’s cock, squeezing and tugging, moving from the light blond curls surrounding the shaft all the way to the engorged head that was soaking with pre-release. When Draco began to thrust against his hand, his eyes rolling back and his lips parted as he gasped and whimpered, Blaise moved his hand, wrapping his fingers around the blond’s throat.

 

“Blaise,” Draco writhed beneath him, his lips wet and tempting.

 

Blaise leaned forward, the look of pain on Draco’s face sending him deeper into the tight arse enveloping his cock. He kissed him hard, biting his lips until blood touched his tongue. Draco’s mouth opened beneath his, eagerly sucking on his tongue even as he whimpered from the pain of having his legs bent back and his arse reamed with deep thrusts. Tightening the fingers around the pale throat of his lover, Blaise felt the tension building as Draco gasped into his mouth, meeting his thrusts even as his fingers clutched at his back desperately.

 

With a half dozen strokes, he was coming with a low growl, his seed spilling inside Draco’s tight arse. Releasing his hold on the blond’s throat, fingers scratching down his pale chest before gripping his cock tightly. Blue eyes met gray as he stroked brusquely, lips curving into a smug smile as he urged, “Come for me, Draco.”

 

Draco grunted as he came, his release spilling on Blaise’s hand. Dark eyes moved over his pale body, taking pleasure in the bloodied lip, deep scratches covering his chest, imprint of fingers around his delicate throat, and sweat covered skin. Pulling out of his arse, Blaise fell beside the breathless blond, stretching languidly as he looked at the cuts on his body. Running his thumb over the one beneath his left nipple, he brought his bloody finger to Draco’s lips, tracing them before Draco sucked his thumb.

 

“There’s no need to be jealous, Draco.”

 

“You’re mine, Blaise,” Draco whispered, his eyes flashing with vulnerability that he quickly hid.

 

Blaise rested his head on the pillow, his fingers brushing a lock of blond hair away from Draco’s forehead. “I’m yours.”

 

The End  



End file.
